The purpose of this contract is to establish a national clearinghouse in support of the National Institute on Deafness and Other Communication Disorders (NIDCD) where the results of the latest research studies in communication processes and disorders can be made available to patients, scientists, health care professionals, organizations, industry, and the general public.